Shower
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Seto and Yami are in a relationship, but Yami's a little insecure. Not absolutely complete, but I'm working on it.
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic by Kelly Joanne Preece, aka Lady Melieka

One-shot NC-17

SHOWER

"Oh, fuck, Yami! You're so fucking tight, and hot!"

Yami smiled to himself. He was always amused, and more than a little gratified, when Seto came to him, begging the use of his body.

He really didn't know why Seto had to use _him _for a sex-toy, when he could easily afford to hire one.

He assumed, grunting under a particularly fierce thrust, that Seto took out all his anger about their duels on Yami, when he fucked him. Not that Yami was complaining. He was deeply and irrevocably in love with Seto Kaiba.

Seto had such…power, Yami reflected.

Seto came, pumping sperm into Yami's anus almost viciously, then pulled out, finally allowing the warm water of the shower to flow over Yami.

The brunette turned Yami around, and nuzzled his ear. "Your turn." He whispered, and knelt down on the floor of the shower, pressing his forehead against Yami's stomach briefly, catching his breath. "You are the sexiest person I know, Yami," he whispered, and took the Pharaoh in his mouth. "_You_ are the sexiest person I know, Seto," Yami whispered back huskily, "especially when you're doing thisssss," the word trailed off in a hiss as Seto grazed his teeth along the bottom of Yami's shaft, a thing guaranteed to make Yami that much more horny, come that much quicker.

Yami cried out as Seto began to deep throat, alternating that with periods where Yami's shaft left his mouth completely, and Seto seemed content to lick it, as one would a lollypop, although no matter what he was doing with his mouth, he was continually fondling Yami's balls, stroking, applying pressure with his fingers.

Seto was using every wicked trick he knew to make Yami come as fast as he could. It worked.

"Seto! Oh my God!" Yami knew better than to attempt to stifle his orgasmic cry, knowing Seto loved to hear his voice cracking with passion, and that the bathroom was soundproofed, so no one could hear him anyway.

The CEO never seemed to have any trouble swallowing his come_. 'Must have a bigger mouth than I thought,'_ Yami reasoned. Still, it didn't stop him from sliding down and planting a kiss on that same unbearably soft mouth, resulting in a ferocious kiss, tongues battling for dominance.

"We're sort of together, aren't we Seto?" Yami was cuddled up against SEto in the CEO's enormous bed. "What are you talking about, Yami?"

Yami's hand tangled in Seto's hair, and he moved onto Seto's lap. "We're sort of a couple, aren't we?"

Seto blinked in surprise, then understanding. "Yes. We are a couple. We have been for a long time."

Yami's brow creased in confusion. "Really? So…why are you still with me?"

Seto was tired, and answered foolishly. "Because you're great to fuck."

Yami's eyes smarted with tears. Seto opened his own eyes to see an incredibly hurt look on the smaller one's face. "that's so, Seto? Because that's not it for me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, holy crap! How long has the first chap of this fic been up here? Four years? Five? I found half of this chap written out the other day, and now the fic is finally finished! Warning though, first chappie was smutty, second chappie is fluffy. Beware the fluff!! OK, so um… I don't actually think there was a disclaimer in the first chap.. so here it is now:_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is slash, not that it matters in this chap… I think that's it…_

Seto had fucked up. He had fucked up really badly this time.

He'd told Yami the only reason they were still together was for the sex, and that wasn't true. Seto Kaiba was actually in love with Yami. But before he had had a chance to say so, the Pharaoh had jumped out of the bed, grabbed his clothes and left the mansion completely.

"Big Brother?" Seto's head jerked up to see Mokuba standing in the doorway. "Seto, where's Yami?" Seto sighed heavily.

"Yami went home, Mokuba." The younger boy moved across the room to climb onto the bed, completely unperturbed by his brother's nakedness. "Why? What did you say?" A little concerned about his brother's perceptiveness, Seto shrugged, and said, "it's more what I didn't say. I… um." He stopped, unsure how to phrase it.

Mokuba was young, but he wasn't stupid. "So… you didn't tell him you loved him when you were supposed to?" Seto was even more concerned now. Exactly how much did his little brother know? He asked, and was rewarded with an eye roll and a grin. "Yami loves you Seto. You can see it written all over his face. If you didn't tell him something and he got upset, well, the only thing he would need or even want to hear from you would be how you feel for him. So if that was what you left out, what exactly did you say?"

Seto winced, and answered reluctantly. "He asked me why we were still together, and I said…"

Mokuba giggled. "I suppose you told him it was because of the sex. You told him it was cos he's great in bed! Not that I would know of course," he added hurriedly, "but neither of you try very hard to hide how good you make each other feel, and if that's what you said, it would be one of the few things that would hurt a person like Yami, who loves you so much."

Seto gave up trying to figure out how his little brother could know something like that, and massaged his temples with his fingers. "So if you're so clever, what do I do now?" He didn't really expect an answer, so he was surprised when he got one.

"Are you sure you're my brother? Cos you're being really dumb! Go after him! Tell him how you feel and explain the whole bloody thing! Make sure you don't leave anything out! He needs to know every little detail, down to how crummy you feel. It's important. And as long as you mean it, he should forgive you.

Seto lifted his head, then pulled his astonished little brother into a hug. "Thank you Mokuba."

The younger boy squirmed. "Seto! Get off! You're still naked!"

Standing in front of Yugi Mutou's house, Seto reflected dimly on how stupid he was going to sound to the tiny boy. He sighed and rang the bell. There was an insanely long wait, and behind the door, he could hear what sounded like two people attempting to scramble into scattered clothing. Seto felt a stab of pain, and desperately prayed that neither of the unknown persons was Yami.

"Kaiba?" Yugi was disheveled. Joey appeared behind him, and Seto relaxed. The blond was equally disheveled. Nauseating as the thought was, it had been Yugi and Joey having sex. "Yugi. Has Yami been here, this evening?"

Yugi thought, then turned to Joey, who nodded. Yugi sighed, and said, "Joey and I have been in the living room for the last few hours, but… maybe half an hour ago, we thought we heard the door opening and closing a couple of times. That was most likely him, why?"

Seto's first thought was to tell Yugi it was none of his business. But he'd been trying to tolerate all of them, for Yami's sake, and if he stopped now, he might lose the Pharaoh forever. "We had a… misunderstanding, and he left. I'm trying to find him, to set things right."

Surprisingly, neither Yugi or Joey said anything about the misunderstanding, but gave him the names of several of the places Yami liked to go to think, or if he were upset.

Seto thanked them, and left.

The first two places he tried were empty, closed. The third was open, but there was no sign of Yami. It was in the fourth, and last, that he lucked out. Seto entered quietly, as unobtrusively as was possible for him, and caught sight of Yami tucked away in the corner.

He began making his way over, but Yami, not even seeing Seto, stood up and walked towards the door. Seto smiled and kept walking. Yami, who was not even paying attention to where he was going, bumped straight into him.

Seto's hand shot out to cup Yami's elbow, to keep him from falling, and to keep him close. "Hello, lover," he whispered softly.

Yami nearly screamed, when he realized it was Seto. He managed to stifle it into an alarmed gasp. "Let go of me, Seto," he hissed. The taller boy shook his head, but loosened his grip. "Come back home, Yami," he said quietly. "You just rushed off, we need to talk."

Yami pulled out of Seto's grip. "Alright," he said. Seto nodded, and stepped aside for Yami to exit first, following close behind.

This was stupid. They were sitting in the limo, staring at each other. Yami truly didn't know what to say, and everyone knew Seto was emotionally challenged.

A moment later, Seto reached out and gently touched Yami's hand. The shorter boy drew in a breath, surprised. Maybe he did care after all.

Yami pouted as Seto led him up the stairs to their bedroom. He'd have come back on his own, eventually.

He entered the room, watched as Seto closed and locked the door. His curiosity leapt up and he asked, "what's that for?"

Seto went a little red. "I talked to Mokuba before I came to find you," he said, "and he knew far too much about why you left. I'm just being cautious."

Yami nodded. As long as Seto wasn't trying to keep him in, he didn't really mind.

He walked over to the other boy. "Seto. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left in a huff like that. It –" he was cut off by Seto pulling him close and pressing their mouths together.. "No, Yami, I'm sorry. I messed up before, and well, I have something to tell you."

He led Yami over to the bed, they sat. "Yami. You asked why I was still with you, and I gave you a stupid fucked up, untrue answer.

Yami's breath caught. What was Seto trying to say?

Seto's hand came up to tangle in Yami's hair. "Yami… I… I've never said it before, but… I love you."

The shorter boy's eyes fell closed, and he leaned into Seto's chest. "Are you sure, Seto? Because I don't think I could stand it if you didn't mean it!"

These were the times when Seto cursed the circumstances which meant he was bad with emotions. He desperately wished he knew what to say to prove to Yami exactly how he felt. He took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Yami. When you asked me how I felt about you earlier, you caught me completely off guard, and I had no idea how to react. I said the first thing that entered my mind which seemed to fit the question, and that was wrong of me. I should have realized what you were asking, and given you a proper answer." He began to stroke Yami's hair, and it seemed the action comforted the other a little, as he relaxed.

"I… I understand Seto. You've never been good with talking about these things, and I shouldn't have asked you something like that… at a time like it was. I forgive you, because I know that you didn't mean it the way I took it." His hands slid around Seto and he hugged him tightly. "I just… care about you so much… I wanted to know how long you thought it would last."

Seto smiled, and tipped Yami's face up to look at him. "Yami… I love you. I want it to last forever."

He leaned down and kissed the other, gently, caringly, pouring all his love into it, and feeling Yami return the sentiments, before pulling away. "I love you too Seto. Forever."

_That's it, that's the end, and about bloody time too…well, read, review, don't own, don't sue. And no flames please._

_Just a quick note to any one who likes my other, more recent works, namely my harry potter ones, I am still working on them, I'm just suffering from an acute lack of time and inspiration lately. Rest assured though, more is still coming!_


End file.
